


Having A Ball

by Lady_Blackadder



Series: Party Favour [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Rare Pair, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken George sleeps with Minister Fudge at the Ministry's Xmas Ball ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having A Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

George had always gone for much older men so put no resistance when Minister Fudge made a pass at him at the ministry Xmas Ball, he let the older man lead him to his office and in no time at all he was bent over the edge of Fudge's desk getting ready to take the old man's cock, "Come on minister...stick it in me" purred George desperate to get fucked and then gasped as he felt a stinging slap delivered to his ass "Behave you slut or you will get nothing" breathed Fudge hoarsely. It had been a while since Fudge had had the opportunity to plunder an ass this good, not since the delicious little intern last year, and never this eager before! Who knew one of Weasley's boys was such a wanton slut?

Fudge placed the fat head of his bare cock at the nineteen year olds tight entrance before casting a quick lubrication spell to ease his way, once completed the older male pushed his cock past the tight ring of muscle guarding the teen's most sacred passage. Both men moaned loudly as the portly man bottomed out and his balls rested firmly against George's smooth cheeks "Sweet Merlin you're tight!" moaned the Minister and began eagerly thrusting his cock deep inside George's hot hole, "Fuck!" Groaned George in pleasure as the Minster's cock speared him roughly making his own cock leak copiously.   
The older man's fingers gripped George's hips tight enough to leave bruises and began pulling the boy's body back on to his raging cock, "I'm going to fuck you so good boy...ugh...you're going to cum so sweetly on my cock" he grunted making the young Weasley whine and buck beneath him "That's a good slut...so hot for my cock"  
"Oh Minister!" George cried gripping the desk beneath him hard "Yes! Yes! Fuck me so good!" The man above him's heavier frame landed on his back pinning him completely to the desk, the new position allowed the Minister's bare cock to slide even deeper in to the drunk teen's hot hole and pounded his prostate.

"I'm going to cum so deep in you boy...ugh...you'll be leaving this party pregnant" grunted the 59 year old man in a lust induced frenzy "Ugh! That's right...cum in me! Fuck...give me a baby!" Screamed George in ecstasy as the old man's dirty talk was driving him crazy, the drunk part of his mind unbelievably turned on by the idea of the minister impregnating him with his child. The idea of being made pregnant by this man drove him nearly insane with lust, "What would your daddy say huh slut? Impregnated by his boss?" Grunted the politician in his ear before licking a possessive stripe up the teen's throat. Completely overwhelmed with lust George came screaming the Minister's name, shooting his cum all over the desk beneath him. The sensation of the boy's tight walls rippling around his cock triggered Fudge's own orgasm, the minister jammed his dick deep inside the teen and kept pumping within him until all his cum was spent.   
Once finished Fudge removed his spent cock from inside the Weasley boy's used hole and began righting his robes whilst the boy lay fucked out on his desk still.  
Fudge took a moment to admire his handy work, George's hole was fucked red and swollen, the minister could see his cum start to leak out of the young man's puffy hole. "Come back if you ever what some more lad" purred Fudge as he slapped the much younger male's arse delighting in the responding flinch of surprise having not expected the stinging blow, Fudge chuckled before leaving the boy to drip cum on his office floor.  
Once the door was shut George gingerly got to his feet relishing the hot sting deep inside him, he scooped some of the minister's leaking cum off his leg and brought it to his mouth "Mmmm" purred the drunken teen as the taste of spunk his hit his tongue. George quickly redressed and headed back to the Ball before his family came looking for him, not that they would ever have dreamed looking for him in the Minister's office.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and kudos :)


End file.
